totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dzień bez przekleństw dniem straconym
Angela: 'W poprzednim odcinku Zemsty Przegranych - połączyliśmy drużyny, a do gry powróciła Katie. Dakota bardzo mi podpadła, a przez jej zachowanie straciłam humor na cały dzień. Finałowa dziesiątka podzieliła się w pięć par. Ich zadaniem było przejście gry planszowej pełnej wielu zadań i quizów. Zwyciężyli Katie i Alan, a ostatnie miejsce zajęli Dakota i John, którzy zostali automatycznie nominowani do eliminacji. Ostatecznie, ku mojemu zdziwieniu z programem pożegnał się John. Zostało dziewięciu zawodników. Czy ktoś zniszczy mi dziś humor? I co czeka zawodników w dniu dzisiejszym? Oraz oczywiście kto odpadnie z dalszej rywalizacji? Dowiecie się oglądając dwudziesty odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych! ''Czołówka. Domek chłopaków Chłopaki grali w makao. Ezekiel wyłożył właśnie ostatnie dwie karty na stół. '''Ezekiel: '''I zwycięstwo! Brawa dla mnie! ^^ '''Lorenzo: '''Upiekło ci się. Gdybym nie wyłożył dwójki, to nic byś nie miał. '''Ezekiel: No widzisz, pomogłeś mi. Przynajmniej w tej grze. >_> Lorenzo: '''Jedyna pomoc ode mnie, na jaką możesz liczyć. ;) '''Ezekiel: Jestem tego świadomy. Dave: '''Kurwa... znowu będę ostatni. xD '''Ezekiel: '''A skąd wiesz? '''Dave: Mam cztery karty kompletnie różniące się wszystkim. Alan: Ja niewiele lepiej, bo mam trzy karty, ale też żadna do żadnej nie pasuje. Będzie dobieranko. Dave: '''U mnie pewnie to samo. '''Lorenzo: Frajerzy, haha! Alan: Uważaj, bo jeszcze sam będziesz ostatni. Zobaczymy, czy będziesz taki wesoły, jak przegrasz. xD Lorenzo: 'Wal się, ja potrafię przegrywać. ''Alan pociągnął kartę - czarne 4 trefly. Zobaczył, że już ma jedną taką samą kartę, więc wyłożył dwie. Po nim Dave wyrzucił czarną 9 treflów. Lorenzo musiał dobrać, ale nie udało mu się nic dopasować. Kolejne dwie kolejki potoczyły się tak, że to Lorenzo przegrał. 'Lorenzo: '''ZDZIERSTWO! Co za chujowa gra! -.- '''Ezekiel: '''Tak właśnie potrafisz przegrywać... '''Lorenzo: '''Spierdalaj nerdzie zajebany. '''Ezekiel: '''Wolę być nerdem, niż tęczowołosym gnojkiem. ''Lorenzo spojrzał na swoje włosy, które były tęczowe po poprzednim wyzwaniu i zezłościł się całkowicie. Pokój zwierzeń 'Lorenzo: '''Mam dość tych tęczowych kłaków. Nie będę się z nimi nigdzie pokazywał. Sam załatwię sprawę. Domek chłopaków ''Lorenzo wpadł do łazienki, sięgnał po maszynkę do golenia i zaczął golić głowę. '''Alan: '''A ty co? XD '''Lorenzo: A na co ci to wygląda? Strzyżę się. >:( Dave: 'Szybko te fryzury zmieniasz, hahah! '''Lorenzo: 'Żebyś i ty za chwilę nie zmienił. >:( '''Ezekiel: Weźcie go zostawcie. Ewidentnie ma ze sobą problem. Lorenzo po kilku minutach był już łysy. Po ogoleniu głowy wyjął ze swojej walizki fullcapa, którego założył. Pokój zwierzeń Lorenzo: Od razu czuję się lepiej. :) Domek dziewczyn Dziewczyny malowały się. Rose: 'Kurde, fajne są te tęczowe włosy. Takie oryginalne. xD '''Katie: 'Ładnie ci w takich. Pasują do ciebie takie wyróźniające się odcienie. '''Rose: '''A danke, danke. ^^ '''Wendy: '''Też bym sobie odświeżyła włosy. Dawno u fryzjera nie byłam. '''Katie: Przypominam, że jestem fryzjerką. xD Wendy: OOOO! Kompletnie o tym zapomniałam! Zrobisz coś z moimi włosami? Błagam! Katie: A co kompletnie chcesz zrobić? Podciąć? Pofarbować? Wendy: '''Nie chcę już obcinać, urosły mi trochę od przyjazdu tutaj. Może zrób mi granatowe końcówki. '''Katie: Spoko. Racja, też bym nie chciała obcinać. Ale wkrótce będę musiała to zrobić. Dakota: '''No co ty?! Masz takie piękne włosy, sama ci ich zazdroszczę! :d '''Katie: '''Oddaję je dla fundacji walczącej z rakiem. Mogą zrobić z moich włosów peruki dla chorych kobiet, przydadzą im się. A mi włosy szybklo rosną. '''Sky: '''A do jakiej długości obcinasz? '''Katie: Do ramion. Będę miała takiego boba, ale pozbywam się grzywki. Może kiedyś do niej wrócę. Dakota: '''Nie podobają mi się takie włosy, bez urazy. '''Katie: '''W porządku. Może sobie trochę farbnę moje włoski. :p '''Dakota: '''Ja też chcę zafarbować na szare. '''Katie: Jak chcesz, to na finał mogę cię ładnie urządzić. Zresztą was wszystkie. xD Sky: Ja bym potrzebowała nawet. :p Wendy: 'Ale najpierw ja drogie panie. xD Pokój zwierzeń '''Katie: '''Może jakiś sławny salon fryzjerski usłyszy o mnie dzięki temu programowi? Trzeba myśleć pozytywnie. Wyzwanie ''Angela zwołała wszystkich na pomost. '''Angela: '''Dzień dobry obozowicze. Jak tam samopoczucie w związku z dojściem do finałowej dziewiątki? '''Lorenzo: '''Będzie lepsze, gdy już będę w finale. '''Dakota: Nie będziesz. Lorenzo: Ty tymbardziej nie. Dakota: Ale i tak odpadniesz prędzej, niż ja. xD Lorenzo: '''Jeszcze się przekonamy. '''Angela: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie rozpocznie się od tego momentu i będzie polegało na wytrzymaniu cały dzień bez użycia przekleństw. Dozwolone słowa to "cholera", "kurde", "pierdzielić" i "srać". Reszta będzie traktowana jako wulgaryzm. Nie opłaca się tego przegrać jako pierwszy. Osoba, która jako pierwsza przeklnie, automatycznie pożegna się z programem! Wszyscy byli w szoku. Angela: Uznałam, że dzień przerwy od waszego okropnego słownika dobrze wszystkim zrobi. A żebyście się nie nudzili - zrobimy wam dzień sportu. Dave: Wiesz, że sportowcy należą do tych typów ludzi, którzy najczęściej przeklinają? Angela: '''Wiem, dlatego właśnie wymyśliłam dzień sportu. ;) '''Wendy: '''Będzie ciężko wytrzymać. xD '''Rose: '''A jeśli już któraś osoba przeklnie, to potem będzie można normalnie klnąć? xD '''Angela: '''Zapomniałam dodać, że wszyscy, którzy nie przeklną, otrzymają immunitet w dzisiejszym głosowaniu. '''Katie: To znaczy, że dziś dwie osoby odpadną? Angela: '''Tak, pozbędziemy się dwójki. Do finału zostało raptem 6 odcinków, więc ekipa musi się wykruszyć. '''Alan: '''No to nieźle kombinujecie. '''Angela: Zasady programu bywają brutalne. Ale spokojnie, wierzę, że wszyscy dadzą radę wytrzymać. Ezekiel: '''Czyli jak wszyscy wytrzymają, to zostajemy w komplecie? '''Angela: '''Wtedy odpadnie tylko osoba, którą przegłosujecie. Pokój zwierzeń '''Lorenzo: Muszę się jakoś pozbyć jednego z tych luzerów. Jak ich tylko zmusić do przeklnięcia? Ezekiel: Myślę, że dziś już napewno pożegnamy się z Lorenzo. ^^ Dakota: 'Nie chciałabym odpaść w taki żenujący sposób. Obstawiam, że Lorenzo wreszcie odpadnie, on nie ma bogatego słownika. Ogranicza się do wszelkich wulgarnych słówek. Wyzwanie ''Angela przyniosła im piłkę do koszykówki. Podzieliła ich na trzy trzyosobowe zespoły - Alan, Rose i Wendy w zespole pierwszym, Dave, Sky i Dakota w zespole drugim, a Lorenzo, Katie i Ezekiel w zespole trzecim. 'Dakota: '''Urgh, a Sky jak zwykle tam gdzie Dave... >_> '''Sky: '''Weź już nie jęcz Dakota, wyluzuj. '''Dave: '''Sky ma rację, kochanie. To tylko gra w kosza. '''Dakota: '''Dobra. Mam cię na oku Sky, pamiętaj. -.- '''Sky: '''Oczywiście. xD Pokój zwierzeń '''Sky: '''Dakota ma jakąś obsesję na punkcie moim i Dave'a... to się już robi niezdrowe, to jej zachowanie. ;-; '''Dave: '''Szczerze mówiąc, to podoba mi się, że Dakota jest o mnie taka zazdrosna. W ten sposób pokazuje, jak bardzo jej na mnie zależy. I kocham ją za to jeszcze bardziej. <3 '''Dakota: '''Mam ją na oku, będę jak odlotowa agentka. Wyzwanie ''Mecz pierwszy. Występuje drużyna pierwsza kontra drużyna druga. Zespół nr 3 siedzi na ławce. '''Rose: '''Ludzie, przygotujcie się na wpier... znaczy... wpierdziel. xD '''Wendy: Mało brakowało, koleżanko. ;p Rose: '''Trochę siara by to była, gdybym po dziesięciu minutach wyzwania je przegrała. W porę umiem się ogarnąć. ;) '''Dakota: Boże, ja nie umiem grać w koszykówkę. :/ Dave: Spokojnie skarbie, to nic trudnego. Wystarczy tylko biegać za piłką, podawać i bronić kosza. xD Sky: 'Staraj się nie przeszkadzać. :d ''Dakota skrzywiła twarz. Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: "Staraj się nie przeszkadzać"? Ma się za zawodową koszykarkę czy kogo? Piz... eee... Menda. ._. Wyzwanie Alan i Wendy zrobili szybką akcję, zdobywając pierwsze dwa punkty dla zespołu. Alan: '''Brawo, oby tak dalej. ^^ '''Wendy: Byleby nie przeklinać. :p Rose: To ja może zajmę się bronieniem naszego kosza. Dave i Sky próbowali zdobyć kosza, ale Alan i Rose odebrali im piłkę, dzięki czemu Alan mógł podać od Wendy, która idealnie trafiła do kosza przeciwników. 4-0. Sky: '''Dakota, no rusz się żesz. ;-; '''Dakota: Próbuję przecież! -.- Sky: '''Nie, stoisz jak słup i patrzysz się tępym wzrokiem na wszystkich. Trochę zaangażowania, ta piłka cię nie zabije. '''Dakota: '''Dave, powiedz jej coś, bo za moment mnie szlag trafi. >:( '''Dave: Obie się uspokójcie, nie gramy o żadne nagrody, więc możemy przegrać Sky. Sky: 'Tu nie chodzi o wynik tylko o chęci. >_> '''Dakota: '''Dobra, przestań jęczeć marudo. -.- ''Sky zmarszczyła brwi. Pokój zwierzeń '''Sky: Ledwo się powstrzymałam, żeby jej nie nawciskać. Robi z siebie księżniczkę. Chyba prosi się o mój głos na dzisiejszej ceremonii. Jeśli oczywiście nie odpadnie przez przeklinanie. -.- Wyzwanie Alan, Rose i Wendy wygrali 8-0. Na boisko weszła drużyna nr 3, a przegrani usiedli na ławce. Lorenzo: '''Ale was rozwalimy. '''Wendy: '''Hah... nie rozśmieszaj mnie. xD '''Lorenzo: '''Te, pokraki, mamy z nimi wygrać, jasne? '''Katie: Sam jesteś pokraka, ciekawe, czy w ogóle potrafisz grać. Ezekiel: '''Obstawiam, że będziesz grał najgorzej ze wszystkich. Z reguły takie mądrale okazują się być beznadziejne. '''Lorenzo: Spie... przaj. >:( Ezekiel: Śmiało, wymów to bardziej zrozumiałe słowo. Nie obrazimy się. ;) Lorenzo: Pocałuj mnie w dupę. Ezekiel: 'Fuj, obrzydzasz mnie. '''Lorenzo: '''Szkoda, że sam siebie nie obrzydzałeś będąc mutantem. ''Ezekiel zrobił się czerwony z gniewu. 'Ezekiel: '''O nie, przegiąłeś!!! >:( ''Uderzył go z pięści w twarz. Ten oddał mu, zaczęli się okładać. Alan, Rose i Dave rozdzielili ich. Angela jedynie westchnęła. '''Angela: Znowu się bijecie? Żadna nowość. >_> Ezekiel: TO JEGO WINA! Za takie słowa powinien wylecieć karnie! >:( Lorenzo: Nie zwalaj winy na mnie, prowokatorze zaje... zasrany! >:( Katie: '''Boże, ogarnijcie się. Chciałam sobie pograć w koszykówkę, a zamiast tego wysłuchuję debilnego Lorenzo. '''Lorenzo: '''Frajerka. '''Katie: '''Palant. '''Lorenzo: '''Obciągara. '''Katie: '''Ciota. '''Rose: Zamknij ryja łysolu, zamilcz do końca dnia. Wendy: Lepiej niech przeklnie, to będziemy mieli z nim święty spokój. Angela: Czy możecie wszyscy skończyć i zacząć grę? Katie: Jestem za. Alan: '''Ja też. Pokój zwierzeń '''Katie: Współpraca z Lorenzo to będzie istna katastrofa. Obstawiam, że będziemy mieli najgorsze statystyki ze wszystkich trzech drużyn. Mam nadzieję, że tak się zdenerwuje, że przeklnie, to chociaż jakikolwiek plus spotka mnie i pozostałych zawodników. Wyzwanie Zaczęła się rozgrywka. Alan i Wendy szybko wykonali akcję i zodbyli pierwsze 2 punkty. Ezekiel: Umiecie chociaż grać w kosza? xD Lorenzo: Ja tak, ale widzę, że to nie twoja mocna strona. W sumie żadnej nie posiadasz. Ezekiel warknął. Katie: No to skoro tak umiesz grać, to dawaj, robimy ich. Katie i Lorenzo zmoblizowali się i szybko odrobili straty. 2-2. Lorenzo: '''Wow, brawo. '''Katie: Też jestem zdziwiona. Ezekiel: Może jednak nie przegramy? Katie: '''Postaraj się nam pomóc, Zeke. '''Ezekiel: Okej, zawodowcem nie jestem, ale coś tam potrafię. ;) Katie: Jak widzisz, nikt tutaj nie jest zawodowcem. Wystarczy zwyczajna współpraca. Lorenzo: '''Co tak nagle złagodniałaś? '''Katie: A jaki sens ma dalsze wyzywanie się? Dajmy spokój, wygrajmy to i zdobądźmy immunitet. Pokój zwierzeń Katie: A potem Lorenzo może użyć brzydkiego słowa i odpaść. xD Wyzwanie Mecz "jedynek" i "trójek" był bardzo wyrównany. Ostatecznie zakończył się zwycięstwem Alan, Rose i Wendy: 8-6. Ezekiel: '''Szkoda, że nam się nie udało tej ostatniej akcji. '''Lorenzo: Gdybyś się szybciej ruszał, to może by się nam udało. Ezekiel: '''Starałem się, więc nie narzekaj. '''Alan: '''Spokojnie mordy, nie każdy jest w czymś perfekcyjny. '''Wendy: '''Mówi się raczej, że nikt nie jest perfekcyjny. xD '''Alan: '''O to mi chodziło. xD '''Angela: '''Okej, koszykówkę macie za sobą. Pora zagrać w nogę. ;) '''Lorenzo: '''Ooo tak! Uwielbiam gałę! B) '''Dave: To dobrze, bo będziesz zjechany przeze mnie. xD Lorenzo: Tak, tak, tak. Przekonamy się. Angela: Tutaj utworzycie dwa zespoły czteroosobowe, a dziewiąta osoba w czasie waszej gry będzie sobie skakać na skakance. Kto nie chce grać? Wszystkie dziewczyny z wyjątkiem Sky się zgłosiły. Sky: 'Oj laski, laski... '''Angela: '''Mam tylko jedną skakankę. '''Dakota: '''No to możemy się zmieniać. '''Angela: '''Któraś z was musi jescze zagrać, żeby było po równo w obu drużynach. '''Katie: '''Och, to ja zagram. Niech będzie. Pokój zwierzeń '''Katie: '''Nie lubię piłki nożnej, ale no cóż, chciałam uniknąć kolejnej niepotrzebnej kłótni. Dakota i Rose na 100% nie ustąpiłyby i się spinały. Wyzwanie ''Przeminęły kolejne godziny dnia sportu. Zaczęło się ściemniać. '''Angela: Jestem z was dumna, że tyle wytrzymaliście bez użycia ani jednego brzydkiego słowa. Chyba nie będziemy musieli pożegnać się z dwoma osobami, tylko jedną. ;) Rose: Super, my już wiemy dobrze, kogo chcemy przegłosować. ^^ Popatrzała z uśmiechem na Lorenzo. Ten zmarszczył brwi i warknął. Ezekiel: 'A szkoda, że już przed ceremonią nie może odpaść. ''Angela poszła po kawę, a Lorenzo wpadł na pewien pomysł. Pokój zwierzeń '''Lorenzo: Mam doskonały pomysł. Tacy są pewni, że mnie wyrzucą? Ich niedoczekanie. Dzisiaj nie przeklnę ani razu, za to oni wiele. To co odwalę, to przejdzie do historii tego sezonu, o tym będzie głośno. Ale jestem już zdeterminowany. Co zrobię? Za chwilę sami się przekonacie. >:) Wyzwanie Lorenzo ściągnął koszulkę i podszedł do Rose. Rose: '''Nie pomoże ci ta dobrze wyrobiona klata i brzuch chłopie, nie robi to na mnie wrażenia. Mój Matthew jest o stokroć atrakcyjniejszy. ;) '''Lorenzo: Naprawdę? A chcesz się przekonać? Rose: 'Ciekawe, jak. xD ''Lorenzo rozpiął rozporek i ściągnął spodnie. Zawodnicy byli zdziwieni jego zachowaniem. 'Alan: '''Co ty wyrabiasz? '''Lorenzo: '''Zakręcam się wokół najfajniejszej laski na wyspie, ot co. ;) ''Rose zrobiła krok do tyłu od Lorenzo. 'Rose: '''Lepiej, żebyś się do mnie nie zbliżał. '''Lorenzo: '''Nie żartuj, popatrz tylko na mnie. B) ''Zaczął macać się po bokserkach i oblizywać buzię. Rose, Dakota i Dave obrzydzili się. 'Dave: '''Człowieku, przestań robić przedstawienie. Nie chcemy tego oglądać. -.- '''Dakota: '''Właśnie, obleśny jesteś. -.- Lorenzo: Sama byś chciała go poczuć. Zobacz tylko na niego. ''Zawodnicy nie wierzyli własnym oczom, Lorenzo ściągnął bokserki i zaczął "zabawiać się ze sobą" (oczywiście wszystko jest ocenzurowane). W tym samym czasie Angela wróciła z kawą. 'Angela: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CO TY WYPRAWIASZ?! W TEJ CHWILI SIĘ UBIERZ!!! X_X ''Lorenzo nie słuchał jej i w dalszym ciągu się onanizował. '''Lorenzo: '''Patrzcie i podziwiajcie... <3 '''Ezekiel: '''O kurwa, fuj! Wkładaj portki, to ohydne! X_X '''Wendy: '''Za chwilę dostaniesz kopa w te jajca i ci się odechce zboczeńcu! >:( '''Lorenzo: '''Sam to pewnie przez pół dzieciństwa robiłeś, nie udawaj świętego. A ty Wendy zamiast szczekać, możesz się z nim pobawić! >:) '''Angela: '''Stop. Natychmiast stop. Znasz regulamin programu? A ty Zeke, dzisiejszego wyzwania? '''Ezekiel: Nie bardzo wiem, o co chodzi. Coś zrobiłem? Lorenzo: 'Przeklnąłeś. Wiedziałem, że ktoś w końcu się przełamie. Cel osiągnięty, mogę się ubrać. Spokojnie Angela, już nic nie robię. :) '''Angela: '''Jeszcze jeden taki numer, a zostaniesz zdyskwalifikowany. Moje pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie. ''Lorenzo jak gdyby nigdy nic ubrał się i stanął pewien siebie obok Ezekiela. 'Lorenzo: '''Wkopałeś się, tyle ci powiem. ;) ''Ezekiel, podobnie jak reszta zawodników, był w szoku po tym, co usłyszał. 'Ezekiel: '''Ty gnoju jeden... ty obleśny skurwielu! >:( ''Ezekiel popchnął go, a ten się przewrócił. Lorenzo nic sobie z tego nie zrobił,. tylko się zaśmiał. '''Angela: '''Opanuj się Zeke! Jest mi bardzo przykro, że dałeś się mu sprowokować. :/ '''Rose: '''Powinien wylecieć karnie! Dostawiał się do mnie!!! >:( '''Lorenzo: Co ty odpier.... gadasz?! >:( Dakota: '''To prawda! Widziałam, Alan i Dave musieli go od niej odciągnąć, bo chciał, żeby mu obciągnęła! Zboczeniec, wywalić go! >:( '''Angela: '''Lorenzo, masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie? '''Lorenzo: NIC JEJ NIE CHCIAŁEM ZROBIĆ, TO BYŁA TYLKO PROWOKACJA!!! A ONA I TA TĘPA BLONDYNA ZMYŚLAJĄ!!! >:( Angela: '''Alan, Dave - czy to prawda, co mówią dziewczyny? '''Dave: '''Tak. Koleś zaczął się przy niej rozbierać i ją dotykał. '''Alan: Potwierdzam. Gościu jest zboczony. Lorenzo: 'CHYBA IM NIE WIERZYSZ?! ''Wszyscy popatrzeli się na niego z nikczemnym uśmieszkiem. Chłopak się zagotował. Pokój zwierzeń '''Lorenzo: '''CHCĄ MNIE WYROLOWAĆ!!! O NIE, NIE UDA IM SIĘ TAK ŁATWO! >:( '''Rose: '''HAHAHAHAHA! Nie wytrzymam, Angela jest jednak naiwna, ale to bardzo dobrze, żegnaj Lorenzo! >:) '''Dave: '''Sam jest sobie winien, sam grał nieczysto, ale tego chyba nie przewidział, kretyn. xD '''Dakota: '''Spontaniczny plan, ale hah, chyba nam się udało go pogrążyć. :D Wyzwanie '''Angela: W pierwszej kolejności powiem tak - Ezekiel, za złamanie zasady nie przeklinania, której dopuściłeś się jako pierwszy z nich - musimy się z tobą pożegnać. Tu i teraz. To była przyjemność mieć takiego zawodnika w programie, żegnaj. Wszyscy posmutnieli, jedynie Lorenzo nadal był wściekły na wszystkich. Katie: Ech, tak strasznie mi cię szkoda. Nie zasłużyłeś na to. :( Rose: '''Będziemy tęsknić Zeke, byłeś spoko. '''Alan: Trrzymaj się koleżko, pozdrów wszystkich, którzy już odpadli! Wendy: '''Super z ciebie facet, będzie nam ciebie brakować. '''Ezekiel: Dziękuje wam za te słowa, życzę wam powodzenia w dalszej grze, wykończcie tego palanta. Mam nadzieję, że poniesie szybko konsekwencje swojego czynu. Bywajcie! Ósemka (oprócz Lorenzo) uściskała się (tak jak zawodnicy przy eliminacji DJ'a na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki). Angela: Zapraszam ze mną. Karuzela Wstydu czeka. Ezekiel: 'W sumie, to się cieszę, że już mam ten sezon za sobą. Było fajnie, szkoda, że nie wygrałem, ale poznałem fajnych ludzi, którym będę kibicował przed telewizorem. :) Karuzela Wstydu ''Ezekiel już znalazł się w karuzeli. Wszyscy poza Lorenzo mu machają. 'Angela: '''Ostatnie słowa na pożegnanie? '''Ezekiel: '''Powodzenia, dacie radę! ''Angela przycisnęła guzik, Ezekiel wyleciał z procy. '''Angela: '''A co do was i sprawy z Lorenzo... na ceremonii wszystkiego się dowiecie, żadne z was już nie przeklnęło, dlatego eliminacja odbędzie się naturalnym sposobem przez głosowanie. Do zobaczenia za godzinę. Pokój zwierzeń '''Rose: Nie mogę się doczekać eliminacji tego frajera. Na to wszyscy czekaliśmy. Kassidy poleciała, to i on poleci. ;) Lorenzo: 'Jeśli ona im uwierzy, to obiecuję, że zaskarżę ten chory program. Nie ma żadnych dowodów przeciwko mnie. >:( Ceremonia Eliminacji ''Finałowa ósemka zebrała się w namiocie eliminacyjnym. Angela przyszła odpicowana na tip top (czarna sukienka, czarne szpilki, czarne paznokcie i mocny makijaż). Alan i Dave byli pod wrażeniem jej wyglądu. Dakota krzywo się na nich spojrzała. '''Angela: Zostało waś już tylko ośmioro, dzisiaj pożegnamy się z kolejną osobą. Ale zanim to zrobimy, chcę wam coś powiedzieć. Dotyczy to dzisiejszej sprawy z Rose i Lorenzo. Wszyscy się uśmiechnęli, tylko Lorenzo był wkurzony. Angela: 'Przjerzałam materiały z kamer. Powiem wam, że faktycznie, Lorenzo rozebrał się przed Rose, ALE nie dotknął jej ani razu. Poproszę teraz o powstanie następujących osób: Rose, Dakota, Dave, Alan. ''Cała czwórka wstała. Nie byli już pewni siebie. 'Angela: '''Wiecie, że takie oskarżenia są niedopuszczalne w tym programie? Czeka was kara. ''Lorenzo poprawił się humor. Pokój zwierzeń '''Rose: '''Nosz cholera jasna... A taki super plan i się zepsuł. -.- '''Lorenzo: Doigrali się. Dobrze im tak. :) Ceremonia Eliminacji Angela: '''Zasady programu są surowe. To jedno z was opuści dzisiaj program, jesteście automatycznie zagrożeni. Katie, Sky i Wendy - wy jesteście bezpieczne, ponieważ nie rozsiałyście tych głupich oskarżeń. Lorenzo, twoje zachowanie dzisiaj przekroczyło granice dobrego smaku, byłbyś równie zagrożony, ale ponieważ zostałeś niesłusznie oskarżony o dobieranie się do Rose - jesteś bezpieczny. '''Lorenzo: '''Istnieje jeszcze sprawiedliwość. ;) '''Rose: Na jakiej podstawie on jest bezpieczny, a my nie?! Nic złego nie zrobiliśmy. -.- Alan: '''A przynajmniej nie tak złego, jak on. '''Angela: '''Rozumiem, że go nie lubicie, ale za fałszywe oskarżenia w takiej sprawie nie będą tu tolerowane. '''Dave: '''A latanie z gołą fujarą przy wszystkich już tak? Spoko, to ja się rozbieram. >:( '''Angela: '''Szczerze? Proszę bardzo, zachowujecie się teraz jaki dzieci, które nie dostały upragnionej zabawki, a jesteście dorosłymi ludźmi. '''Dakota: Co za żenujące zasady... -.- Lorenzo: '''Możemy już głosować? '''Angela: '''Tak. Wszyscy po kolei, proszę zagłosować. Głosowanie '''Lorenzo: '''Opłacała się ta prowokacja, haha. >:) '''Rose: Dno, ten program już tego poziomu sięgnął. I tak głosuję na Lorenzo. >:( Dakota: '''Nie można na Lorenzo? Mam to w dupie, zagłosuję na niego i tak. '''Alan: '''Kurczę i kogo tutaj teraz wybrać? Hmm... '''Dave: '''i tak dam na Lorenzo, innych typów nie mam. '''Wendy: '''Zgadzam się z Angelą, takim zachowaniem zniżyli się do poziomu Lorenzo, niestety. '''Katie: '''Chyba i tak zagłosuję na Lorenzo, lubię pozostałych. xD '''Sky: '''Nie wiem szczerze, kogo teraz wskazać. Muszę się zastanowić. Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Angela: '''Mam wyniki. Cztery głosy otrzymał Lorenzo, choć jest bezpieczny. Zatem pozostałe cztery głosy zdecydowały. Żadnego głosu nie oddano na Alana. Jesteś bezpieczny. '''Alan: uff, dzięki. :) Angela: Dave, na ciebie również nie oddano żadnego głosu. Jesteś bezpieczny Dave: '''Super, dziena! ^^ '''Angela: Zostały Rose i Dakota, dwie największe awanturnice dzisiejszego dnia. Stosunek głosów wynosi 3-1. Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DAKOTA! Dakota: 'Boże, dziękuję! Rose... :/ '''Rose: 'Świetnie... -.- '''Angela: '''Rose, usłyszałaś wyrok. Zapraszam do Karuzeli Wstydu. '''Rose: Tak, wiem. Szkoda, że odpadam przed tym debilem. Ale okej, tak zdecydowaliście. Powodzenia wszystkim poza Lorenzo życzę. 'Lorenzo: '''dobrze ci tak, nie będzie mi ciebie brakować. ;) '''Rose: '''I wzajemnie. ;) ''Rose pożegnała się ze wszystkimi i udała się z Angelą. Karuzela Wstydu 'Angela: '''Ostatnie słowa Rose? '''Rose: '''Lorenzo, będziesz następny. Gwarantuję. ;) ''Lorenzo pokazał jej fucka. Angela przycisnęła guzik i Rose wyleciała. 'Angela: '''Zostało was już tylko siedmioro. Idźcie spać, na dzisiaj starczy wam chyba wrażeń. ''Zawodnicy udali się do domków. Pokój zwierzeń 'Lorenzo: '''Adios Rose, trzeba było nie wszczynać awantury, to głosowałbym na Dave'a. ;) '''Dakota: 'Żal mi Rose, walczyła o swoje i odpadła, a ten debil nadal tu jest. Ile jeszcze będziemy się z nim użerać? Karuzela Wstydu 'Angela: '''Od jutra wszystko wraca do normy. Cała grupa poniesie konsekwencje dzisiejszego zachowania Rose i pozostałej czwórki. Tego im jeszcze nie powiedziałam, ale dowiedzą się jutro, co ich czeka. Jesteście ciekawi co się wydarzy i kto odpadnie jako następny? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki